Fred and George other Half
by duringirl
Summary: Heyyy! This is a Harry Potter fic. As you may know i had one posted alredy named " Twe Weasley twins... No triplets". In that history Fred and George had a triplet. Beatrice. Well... I quite din't know what to do with that one so I just take it of. In this one they have a triplet too but her name is Melody ( I like it better...). The story thype is going to be different to... Bye
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My name is Melody Weasley. Yes you read it . I'm the triplet of Fred and George. Well I'm the older girl in the family ( only if you don't count mom because if you do I'm the second ;) ).

My family is huge. Like really huge. I have 6 brothers and 1 sister. Only 1 sister. Their names are ( older to younger... ):

William or Bill

Charles or Charlie

Percy

Fredrick or Fred

George

Ron

Ginny

By the way I'm older than George but Fred had to come like 5 minutes earlier than me.

My mom is Molly Weasley and my father is Arthur Weasley.

Ohh i almost forgot. I'm a witch.

Well right now I'm in my 3 year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor as all my family. Ron is going this year. One more brother to anoy. Yeah!

My best friends in Hogwarts are: Cedric Diggory, Oliver Hood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and obviusly Fred and George.

My enemeis are all, really all the Slytherins. I can't see them. They are just... You know... I can't even find words to talk abaut them.

Ohh and i almost forgot to tell. I play Quiditch. I'm a Chaser with Angelina and Alicia while Fred and George are Beaters. Our Keeper is Oliver.

" MELODY, FRED, GEORGE COME HERE IMEDIATLY!"- my mom screamed.

Oh well she might have discover the prank that we 3 made... By the way... At Hogwarts we 3 are know by being the trouble trio or the Kings and Queen of pranks.

" MELODY, FREDRICK, GEORGE NOW!"

Ouch. Fred's full name. She is really mad. I gotta go. Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody P.O.V**

I went down as my mom called me and my triplets. She called Fred by his full name. She is really mad. We only turned everthing that Ron had on his trunk into spiders. What is the problem? He loves them. When I got in the kitchen Fred and George were alredy there.

" Point of situation."

" She is really mad and we might die today. I love you guys."- said Fred.

" We love you too Freddie."- said me and George at the same time. Fred was going to say something more but he was stop by our mother.

" WHAT WAS YOUR IDIEA OF TURNING EVERYTHING YOUR BROTHER HAD ON THE TRUNK INTO SPIDERS? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE IS AFRAID OF THEM!"

" We were just kidding mum."- said George. Wrong answer buddy.

" ONLY KIDDING? YOU ALMOST CAUSED YOUR BROTHER A HEART ATACK!"

" Sorry mum."

" I'M NOT THE ONE THAT YOU NEED TO SAY SORRY. RON, DEAR COME HERE. YOUR SIBLINGS HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU."

" No we don't."- said Fred.

" YES YOU DO FREDRICK WEASLEY."

Ron come into the room. That little thing was going to Hogwarts alredy. They grow up so fast.

" Yes?"

" We're sorry Ron. We should not have done that."- Me and my brothers said at the same time.

" Ok."

" Well done. Now let's eat."

We all went to eat. The breakfast was bacon with toast and orange juice. The usual. But I wouldn't change it for anything. When we over mom talks again.

" Now all of you go get dressed. We need to go to Diagon Alley."

We all went up and got dressed.

My outfit was one of my favorites.

After I got dresses I went down to find no one but my little sister

Ginny.

" You are gorgeous Mel. As always."

" Thanks Gin. You are pretty as well."

" Thanks."- she smiled.

After I look with more atention to her I saw that she was sad.

" Why are you sad Ginny?"

" Because I'm not going to Hogwarts."

" Well you are still to young to go little miss."- thats what I call her. Only I. If you call her that i will know and you will regret it for your whole life. Only joking. Maybe not ;)

" But I wanna go."

" You just have to wait one more year sweatheart."

" I know. But I wanna go now."

" I know but you can't.".

At that moment Fred and George had come donw. Thank God. Don't get me wrong. I love talk with Ginny. I love talk with everyone in my family. But Percy sometimes can be annoying. It's just that if Ginny keeps going with this conversation she is going to start crying. And I don't want that.

" Fred! George!"- I call them.

" What Mel?"

" I remember now that I forgot to show you one thing."

" What is it?"

" A suprise. Come on."

They follow me to our room. Yup we shared a room. I mean we do everything together. Shared a room was just a normal thing.

" What is the suprise?"

" There is no suprise."

" Really but I want a suprise."

" There is none. Sorry Freddie."

We had been talk until that...

" MELODY, FRED, GEORGE WE'RE LEAVING."

" Going mum."

We bouth went to the living room. Everyone was alredy there.

" Now we'll do like this. Fred and George you're a group..."- started my mum but then she was interrompet by Fred.

" What abaut Mel?"

" She is going with Ron buy his things."

" Why is not going Percy?"

" Because I have other things to do."

" I'll take Ron mum there's no problem."

" Thank you dear."- she gave me a smile.-" Percy you get your things and I will go with Ginny. Got it?"

" Yes mum."- We all said.

" Well done. Let's go."

We went to the ingle that had the flo.

" Percy."- said mum.

Percy went to there and...

" DIAGON ALLEY."- poof. His gone.

" Fred, George."

" DIAGON ALLEY."

" Melody, Ron."

Me and my brother went to there.

" Ready?"

" Yes."

" DIAGON ALLEY."

And then we appered at Diagon Alley. I love it. It's just amazing.

The others were there waiting for us.

" George and I are going to Zonko's."

" I wanna go too!"

" You are taking Ron, Melody."- mum said. She hears everything.

" I know mum and I will take him. But in the end if I can and if you let can I go to Zonko's too?"

" If you still have time yes."

" Thanks num."

" Now let's go. We meet at the bookshop at lunch time."

" Yes mum."- We all said.

" Come on Ron. Let's buy your things to Hogwarts."- I insist in say that he is going to Hogwarts. He is just so happy. He is even more happy than in that time that mum made is favorite cake for his birthday. And he was really really happy. It's Ron.

" Yeah let's go. I'm going to Hogwarts!"

" Yes you are Ronald."

We two went to a few shops. At a point Ron stop.

" What is it Ron?"- then I look. The Quiditch shop. I love Quiditch! Not as much as Oliver of course. But I still love it a lot. Otherwise I wouldn't be a Chaser.

" Wanna go see inside?"- I asked Ron.

" Yes!"

" Ok but just a little bit. I still wanna go to Zonko's."

" Okay. I'm just going to see the Nimbus 2000."

" I wanna see it too."

We went to see the broom. We looked like childs. We still were but you get it.

" Seeing the new broom huh?"- a voice said behind me and Ron.

" Oliver!"- I said at the same time i hugged him. He hugged me too.

" Hey Mel."

" Hey."

" Is that you're boyfriend Mel?"- asked Ron. We is always doing this.

" No Ronald. He is the capitan of the Gryffindor Quiditch team."

" Oliver Hood?"

" The one and only."

They saked hands. Ron loves Quiditch too.

We talk for a few time until i see the hours. 30 for lunch time.

" Ron we need to go."

" But i wanna talk with Oliver."

" You talk with him tomorrow. Is still in Hogwarts remember?"

" Oh you're right. Well by Oliver."

" By Ron. By Mel. See you tomorrow."

" By Ollie. See you tomorrow."

Me and Ron left the store and literaly run to the bookshop.

When we got there I saw mum and we run to her.

" Mum..."

" Got everything he needs?"

" Yes..."

" I want a own hand."- this made me sad. Our family was pour. What dad earned on the ministry wans't enough, so Ron had to stay with Charlie's old wand.

" Ron... He alredy talk abaut this brother... This year you can't have one but maybe next year you will get one your own. Ok?.

" Ok."

" Melody if you still wanna go to Zonko's you have 20 minutes."

" Ok mum."- i looked at Ron. We was a little bit sad. -" Come on Ron! You're going to Hogwarts and you are going to be in... HUFFLEPUFF."

" No I'm not. I'm going to be in GRYFFINDOR."

" Ok. Now cher up."

" MELODYYY!"- I heard two voices. Who said that was running. Fred and George.

" What?"

" Come on. There is one thing in Zonko's that you are gonna love. Let's go!"- they said. That thing must be really cool because they are literaly jumping.

" Ok let's go."

" You have 15 minutes."

" Yes mum."

We three run until we got Zonko's.

" Come on."- Fred said grabbing my hand and pulling me.

" I'm going Fred."

" We're catch!"- said George

I catch and then... " Outch.".

Shock Balls. I should have know.

" Uau. Let's buy some."

" Alredy done"- They said at the same time.

" Perfect!"

" I tink we should be going. It's almost lunch time."- said George.

" Yeah let's go."

Then we run again with mischievous smiles.

" What have you done?"- asked mum.

" We? Nothing."- we said.

" I'm watching you. Ok let's go back."

After a while we were home.

" Melody can you help me with lunch dear?"

" Yes mum."

So yeah our day was like that. After lunch Me, George, Fred and Ron went to play Quiditch until dinner time. After dinner each one of us went to their room ( Me sharing one with Fred and George... ) and dressed our pijamas

Well me, Fred and George passed the night playing with the Shock Balls until dad come and say that we nedded to slep.

Tomorrow I'm going to Hogwarts. My second home.

 **Hey guys. So what do you tink? Is it better than the other? I tink it is :) Do you like this style?**

 **Please follow and comment.**

 **Bye :)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE! :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

J" Mel wake up, wake up, wake up!"- my younger brother was litteraly screaming at my hear.

" Ron, calm down buddy."

" I can't. I'm going to Hogwarts. It's today!"

" Yes it is Ron. Now please don't talk that loud. Fred and George are still sleping. So should I." I said whispering.

" Sorry. I'm just so happy."- he said whispering too.

" I know you are. I was too. Now do me a favor. Go down and tell mum that I'm just getting dressed and I will help her with breakfast ok?"

" Ok. But she want us all down there."

" Ok. I wake up Fred and George."

" Ok. Bye."

" Bye Ronnikiens."

I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes. Then I looked to Fred and George. "Poor things, they must be really tired of last night a few more minutes won't hurt"- I tough. So I let them slep while I went to the bath getting dressed.

When i got back to the room I tried to wake up Fred and George.

" Fred wake up."- I said while shaking him. But he sleps very, very deeply.

"Fred."- still nothing. So I tried with George.

"George wake up."- nothing. I tried again alredy tinking of a prank.

" George."- still nothing.

I got tired of trying to wake my brothers so I went back to the bath. In there was a recipe so I put in there water. Cold water to be exact.

I went to the room and throw it to Fred.

" What the..."- he started.

" Good morning Fred. Now shut up."

I went back to the bath and did the same with George.

" What the bloody hell Melody!?"

" Good morning Georgie."

" Don't " Georgie " me. Why was that?"

" It was the only way i found to wake you two up. Now go get dressed and go to the kicthen."

" Yes."- they said.

I went to the kitchen and found mum, dad, Ron, Percy and Ginny.

" Good morning."- I said.

" Good morning Mel."

" Need help with breakfast mum?"

" No but can you take this to the table?"

" Yes sure."

" I can't go take you to the station today."- my dad said.

" Why not dad?"

" Emergency at work."

" Ohh. Ok then."

" You behave ok. And keep an eye on Fred and George?"

" I make no promisses..."- I was going to say something more but I was stop by my annoying brother.

" She keep an eye on Fred and George? She must be the worste..."- said obviusly Percy.

" Oh you really think that? Thank you so much Percy."

" See."

After 10 minutes Fred and George come down.

" Morning Weasley's."

" Morning Fred, George."- they all siad but me, being me had to go for our thing so when they sat ( eatch on one of my side ) I said:

" Morning Gred, Meorge."

" Morning Felody."

We all ate our brakfast and at the end talk a little.

" Go get your trunks and let's go."

" Finaly!"- screamed Ron. I could just smile at him. Then I looked at Ginny and she was crying.

" Hey Gin what's up sweetie? Come here."- I said opening my arms.

She literaly run into my arms and hug me really tied. I kneled beside her.

" What's going on little miss?"

" I'm going to stay alone this year."

" Oh Ginny... I'm sorry sweetie. But see for the fun side... Mum and Dad are going to be all yours."

" But I don't want mum and dad. I want you."

" Ginny... I'm coming home for holidays..."

" But it's not the same thing. Last year I had Ron but now I'm tottaly on my own."

" I'm really sorry dear. But I promisse that I'm going to writte you. Everyday if you want."

" Promisse?"

" Of course I do little miss."

" And we too Ginny."- said Fred and George. She run and hugged them too. I was going to get my trank but George grabed my arm.

" Fred and I alredy bring it down. We suppose that something like this would happened and you would stay to cher her up."

I smile at him.

" Thansk."

" Well let's go. Next stop: King's Cross station."- said mum.

 _After 1 hour:_

" It's full of Muggles as always. Come on let's go."

After a little run we got to the plantform.

" Percy you first."

And Percy pass the hall.

" Uhm... I'm sorry but can you tell me how... How..."- asked a black haired boy.

" How to go to the station. Yes dear it's Ron's first year to. Just watch them. Fred go on."

" I'm not Fred, he is."- said Fred.

" Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"- I asked along with George.

" Sorry George dear."

" I was only jokking I'm Fred."- and he crossed the hall. After him went George and then me. When we got to the other side we went inside the train and look for an empty compartiment. When we found one we put there our tranks and went to say goodbye to mum and Ginny. In our way to there we found the black haired boy from before, trying to put is trunk up but he couldn't.

"Need some help with that?"- I asked.

" Please."

" Fred, George come here."

We put is trunk in there and then...

" Ron, Melody, Fred, George, Percy..."

" We're here mum."

" Now please be good. All of you but principal you three."- she said pointing to me and my brothers.

" We are always good mummy."- I said.

At that point the boys had alredy gone.

" Ok. Melody keep an eye on Ron, ok?"

" Yes mum."

" Well go on then. I love you."

" Love you too."

While I was going to my compartenent I found my little brother.

" Mel."

" What?"

" Can you come with me and Harry?"

" Don't you want to go alone with him?"

" No. I want you to come too."

" Ok. We do like this. I go a little bit with you two and then I go with Fred, George and Lee."

" Ok. Come on."

He litteraly pull me into the compartement.

" Hey Harry. I didn't intreduce myself did I?"

" No."

" Sorry. My name is Melody Weasley and the other two were my triplets Fred and George. But wait... You are Harry, Harry Potter?"

" Yes. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too."

" You did alredy knew each other?"- asked Ron.

" Yes Ron we did."

" Are you his sister?"

" Yes Harry."

We started to talk until we were interropmpted by a little girl with frezze brown hair.

" Hello. Sorry to interropm you but have you seen a toad? A boy named Nevielle lost his."

" No we hadn't. Sorry."- I said.

" No problem. Thanks anyway. O my god you're Harry Potter."- the little girl exclamed.

Then she sat beside me.

" I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"- she asked Ron.

" Ron Wealsey."

" Pleasure. And you...?"

" Melody Wealsey. Pleasure."

" Pleasure."

" Hey Ron I'm going ok?"

" Alredy?"

" Yes Ronnikiens alredy. Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione."

" Bye Melody."

I walk a few minutes until I found my brothers and Lee Jordan.

" Hey guys."

" Melody! Here have you been?"

" With Ronald. You know that boy with black hair that we helped?"

" Yes"

" You know who he is?"

" Who?"

" Harry Potter."

" Harry... Harry Potter? The boy who lived?"

" Yes the boy who lived."

" Really?"

" Yes George really."

" You helped Harry Potter and din't know?"- asked Lee.

" Yes Lee."

" Uau."

" So how was your summer Lee?"

" Pretty good. How abaut your's?"

" Good too."

We all talked and lauhed abaut some jokes that Lee made abaut Snape. After a while my two best friends come to our compartement.

" Hey guys!"

" Hey Angelina, Alicia."

" Angie! Ali!"

" Hey Mel!"

He hugged each other and sat. Fred moved to were George and Lee were so me, Angie and Ali sat together. After 10 minutes Angelina spoke.

" Hey guys we should probably change into our robes"

" Yeah let's go."

I went with Angelina and Alicia while Fred and George went with Lee. We all changed to our Gryffindor robes.

We all come back to the compartement and found Oliver.

" Ollie!"

" Hey Mel."

" Hey."

" Hey guys."

" Hey Oliver."

" So I wanted to say that the trains are going to start next weak on Friday."

" Oliver we are not even in Hogwarts yet."

" I know but I was afraid of don't find you today so I just come to say it."

" You had tomorrow and the rest of the week smartie."- said Angelina.

" I know but I just wanted to say it now."

" Fine."

" Well i gotta go. I'm with Percy."

" Poor you. If he gets really anoy you come get me got it?"- I said.

" Yes Mel."

" Bye."

" Bye guys."

After 30 minutes we got to Hogwarts my second home.

When the train stop we all leave it and I found Harry and Ron.

" Hey guys. Are you ready?"

" Yes. Mel what if I'm not sorted in Gryffindor?"- Ron said a little worried. We always had this fear.

" Well... If you are not sorted in Gryffindor wich i don't tink is possible, we will love you the same. Come on Ron. We are family. It's not the fact that you are not in Gryffindor that will make us don't love you anymore, ok?"

" Ok. Thanks Mel."

" You're welcome. And you Harry? What house do you want to be in?"

" Gryffindor."

" Good choice."

" I want to be in Gryffindor too. Or in Ravenclaw."- said Hermione.

" Really? Well I tink bouth of them are good and that you will be good in any of those."

" Thanks Melody."

" You can call me Mel if you want. You too Harry."

" Ok. Thanks Mel."

" You're welcome. Look i gotta go now. See you in the castle."

" Ok. Bye Mel."

" Bye."

I went to my brothers, Lee, Angelina and Alicia. They were alredy in the carriages.

" Fred, George did you say something to Ron abaut he not being sorted in Gryffindor?"

" Well we just told him that a true gryffindor is not afraid of spiders. Why?"- said Fred inocently.

" You did what? Well now I know why is he so afraid of the sorted."

" Look George. We made it. Ron is afraid."

" It's not funny Fred. He is really scared."

Me and my brothers went the full ride arguing. Not normal.

When we finally got the castle we went to the great hall. After like 10 minutes all the first year walk in. I looked at Ron and smiled at him. He smiled back. Mcgonagall said what she says every year and they the sorted being.

" Hermione Granger."

Good Hermione was the first. I wanted her to come to Gryffindor. I don't know why but after that talk in the train I liked her. So yeah I hope she get sorted in Gryffindor.

The hat told a losts of things abaut Hermione. He said that she has way to good to Ravenclaw but at the end...

" GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table started chared his new member. Hermione sat beside me.

" Welcome to Gryffindor Hermione."

" Thanks Mel."

A few more kids were being call until...

" Ronald Weasley."

 **Hey guys. So what do you think? I have not being getting feedback but I do have some reviews. Those of you who actually read this do you like it? You don't? Please let me know.**

 **Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" Ronald Wealsey."- Mcgonagall call. I saw my brother going to the hat very, very nervous.

" Ah!..."- the hat shot. Ron litteraly jump.

"... Another Weasley. I know exacly what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron was really happy and you could see a realif on his face. When he leave he run to the Gryffindors table but instaed of sitting beside Percy he come to me and hug me really tied.

" I make it Mel. I'm in Gryffindor"

" Yes you are little one. I'm soo praud of you."

" Thanks."- he hugs me and then went to sit beside Percy.

Some more kids were being call until one name made every noise that was in the great hall stop.

" Harry Potter."

Everyone look at him. I saw that he was a little nervous. Normal, I mean... We is the boy who lived and grow up with Muggles... He just come here and got all the attention in the world. Poor little boy.

" Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you."-said the hat.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."- begged Harry.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?"

"Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."

" Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table all got up and started charing the fact that Harry " was ours ". Me, Fred and George start jumping so we could be seen in the middle of the confusing.

" WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER"- he said happy. Harry come to the table and site besite Ron.

" Welcome to Gryffindor Harry."- we three said at the same time.

" Thanks. Do you do always do that?"

" Do what?"- we said together again.

" That."

" Talk at the same time? Sometimes why?"

" Because it's cool. Do you plan said the things on the same time?"

" No. Our mum says that we have triplet telapathy."

" What's that?"

I look at Fred and George.

" It's like... I'm tinking in something and they know it. And if if I get myself hurt they will feel it too."

" Really?"- asked Harry with a big smile on his face. Poor kid.

" Yes. George what am I tinking?"

" That this year is going to be amazing."

" You're right. See Harry. It does work."

" That is so cool. Wish I could do that too."

" It's a triplet or a twin thing."- said Fred

" Ok "

So the rest of the kids were sorted. The most of them were sort into out house, witch is amazing.

The feats began.

" Oh My God, soooooo much foooooood!"- said obviusley Ron.

" It is isn't Ron? But let me tell you is not as good as mum's?"- Fred said.

" No food is better than mum's one."- said Ron.

While I was eating I fell someone shaking my shoulder.

" Melody."

" What Hermione?"

" If I ever need help can I go for you?"

" What kind of help?"

" I don't know... School or maybe onother thing."

" Well of course you can come to me. I will do everything to help you."

" Thanks Mel."

" Just one thing. Why do you tink you will ever need help?"

" Well I'm a first year and..."

" And what?"

" And i'm a muggle born."- she said in a whisper.

" Just because you are a muggle born does't mean that you are less than us. You will be a great witch some day. And for what I heard you know lots of things abaut Hogwarts don't you?"

" Thanks. And yes I know. I've read abaut it."

" Uhm... Very well. Now let's eat ok?"

" Yeah I'm hungry."

When we all eat Dumbledore talked nad then he said that the perfects of each house had to lead the first years do the dorm.

When we got there almost all of we went to bed. The first years went all but Fred, George, Lee and me stayed in the commum room before going to bed.

" Goodnight Mel."- said Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" Goodnight guys."

" Do you remember when it was us? We were so inocent and little."- I said.

" Yeah... We were the scholl topic for a few time..."

" Because we were triplets not because we had like pull 10 little pranks in our first weak."- said George.

" Ahah you three? Of course very innocent Melody."- said Lee.

" We were!"- we said with a faked cry.

" Yes, yes you were sorry."- said Lee,

" Guys you should be alredy in bed."- said Percy.

" Yes yes, we are going now."

I got up and kissed Fred and George on the cheek and hugged Lee.

When I got to the dorm Angelina and Alicia were alredy there.

" Hey girls."

" Hey Mel. So how was your first day?"

" Good. Ours?"

" Good. How abaut Cedric?"

" What of Cedric?"

" Have you seen him today?"'

" No I hadn't."

" You hadn't? But you..."

" I just like him as a friend. I'm not you two."

" We don't like him."

" Yes of course. Night girls."

" We dont. Nigth Mel."

 **Sooo... What do you tink?**

 **Just to be clear she have nothing with Cedric they are just friend ok?**

 **Ok... So please coment, vote and everything like that. It would mean the world to me.**

 **Love you all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 8:00 am tinking that I would have classes.  
" Angie, Ali wake up."  
" Why?"  
" First day."  
" Yes and...?"  
" Well. Classes. We need to get ready for our first day."  
" Melody... Today we don't have classes."  
" We don't?"  
" Melody. It's Sunday."  
" Ohh... You're right! I'm going to sleep again."  
" You can't. We need to go eat. You know how Mcgonagall is."  
" Yeah I know."

 **Flashback...**

"Miss Weasley! Five minutes to get dressed and go to the grat hall."- Mcgonagall said.  
" What?"  
" Are you still in bed?"  
" Well... I am really tired."  
" Oh are you? Because acording your brother Percy you and your triplet brothers had been up until late."  
" Percy said that?"  
" Yes."  
" Always the same Percy..."  
" What do you mean?"  
" That I can't do anything with Fred and George without people know. Like... Yes we stayed up but why did he have to tell you?"  
" Well... I don't know. Get ready and go eat. Your first class is with me."  
" What is it?"  
" Transfiguration."  
" Okay. I'll be down there in 10 minutes."  
" I've said five. But ten is good too."  
" Thank you professor."

 **End of flashback...**

" Now let's go get dressed."  
I went to the bath with Angelina and Alicia to get dressed. After 15 ninutes we were ready.I was wearing the bracelet that Fred and George got me in our birthday. It had a little Melody.

" Ready?"- asked Angelina.  
" Yes. What abaut you?"- I said/asked with Alicia.  
" Yes."  
" Well let's go then."- I've said.  
We went to the commum room and we found Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
" Hey guys."  
" Hey girls."  
" What are you doing here?"  
" Waiting for you to go to the great hall."  
" Well let's go then."  
" FINALLY! I'm so hungry."- Ron of course said.  
" You are always hungry ronnie."  
" No I'm not."  
" Yes sure."  
I went to Lee and jump for is back.  
" Melody!"  
" What?"- I said with a angel smile.  
" Don't do that. What do you want?"  
" Can you do piggy back?"  
" Why didn't you just ask?"  
" Well... It was more fun like this."  
" More fun? Really Melody?"  
" Yes. Now can you do it or no?"  
" Yes I can. Let's go."  
" Melody have a boyfriend! Melody have a boyfriend!"- said Harry and Ron happy.  
" I what?"  
" Have a boyfriend."  
" I'll gave you the boyfriend."  
I got out of Lee's back and started to run after Ron and Harry.  
" Run for your lives."- said Fred and George.  
They run like really fast. We we stop we were alredy in the great hall. When we got inside Ron run to where Percy was.  
" Do not tink that just because you are setting next to Percy I'm not going to do nothing."  
" We're sorry Melody."  
" Ok. But next time I don't know what I'll do to you."  
Harry looked at me really scared. " I'm just kidding Harry. Maybe not."- I said winking at him. He smiled back.  
" Melody!"- someone called me.  
" Ceddy!"  
He come to me and hugs me.  
" Hey Mel."  
" Hey Ceddy."  
" So how was your summer?"  
" It was amazing. I've done so much things. I have bough some muggle stuff and I went to muggle places and..."  
" Welcome first years to your first day at Howgarts. Today you do not have classes so i suggest you go take a look at your new home. It's a very big castle. Just remeber that lunch is at 12:00 and dinner is at 20:00. And for those of you who like to pull pranks... Don't do it today please. You can do it on any other day but please, not today."- Dumbledore said looking at me and giving me a little smile. Of course he was talking abaut me, Fred and George.-" Well let's eat."  
" It seams that Dumbledore interromped you."  
" Yeah it does."  
" Tell me everything after breakfast ok?"  
" Sure. But how will we do it?"  
" Well the first over to eat will wait for the other."  
" Okay. Well now I have to go."  
" Okay then. Bye."  
" Bye Ceddy."  
I went to the Gryffindor tabble and when I got there I saw that the others were alredy there. I as usualy sat in the middle of Fred and George.  
" So... You were talking with Ceddy?"- asked Fred. Oh god...  
" Yes why?"  
" Well you know... You are a girl and he is a boy and..."  
" Fred stop. Just stop."  
" Ok. But you kinda of stay cute together."  
" Fred..."  
" Okay okay."

 **George's POV**  
When me and the others got to the great hall we saw that Ron and Harry were in the Gryffindor tabble alredy wich means that Melody forgive them. Wich is a luck because if you know my sister as I do you would know that by now they would be death. ;)  
As we walked to the tabble I saw that she was with Cedric. They are really friends. I tink Cedric likes Melody but I do not tink that she likes him. I mean in a "love"way because Melody loves Cedric in a "friendly" way. But lets be honnest. They kind of stay well together. They like the same things and Cedric is very protective of her. Oh well let them be talk. I went to the table and sat beside Fred. Because Melody is not there.  
" Have you seen them?"  
" Who? Mel and Cedric."  
" Yes."  
" Yes I have. Why?"  
" They are talking again."  
" Again? They haven't talked since last year. Let them be."  
" Okay."  
We all started to eat. After like 10 minutes Melody comes to us and sat beside me and Fred. Fred starts to talk with her abaut Cedric and she is just like "stop.". Wich is normal.

 **Lee's POV**  
When we got to the great hall we walked to Gryffindors tabble. Melody was talking with Cedric. Why is she always talking with Cedric? Or with Oliver? She is always talking with me too and I don't mind bit... Why is she always talking with them? And I'm not jealous ok? I'm not jealous? At least that is what I tink. No I'm not jealous. I just don't want her to get hurt.

 **Melody's POV**  
Cedric was the first over so has he said he waited for me. When I over I got up.  
" Bye guys."  
" Were are you going?"- asked George.  
" On a walk with Cedric why?"  
" Why are you always talking with Cedric?"-asked Fred.  
" I'm not always talking with Cedric. I just send him letters this summer."  
" So you talked with him."- said Lee.  
" By letters."  
" You did comminicate."  
" And you went to the burrow one week so shut up."- I said smiling at him.  
" Fine."  
" Bye."  
" Bye Melody."

 **Cedric's POV**  
Melody got up. Finally she over. She now is talking with her brothers and Jordan. They are probably saying to her that she is always talking with me and everthing like that. Come on you need to admit that Melody is pretty. And when she smilles. God. Cedric stop she likes you as a friend nothing more. But i wish she liked me more than that. She is comming for here.  
" Hey again Mel."

 **Melody's POV**  
" Hey again Mel."  
" Hey again Ceddy."  
" Ready?"  
" Yes. Let's go"  
We went to the garden and sit in the grass next to a tree.  
" So. What muggle places did you go?"  
" So first we went to my aunt's hause. Well she is rich so her hause is just gigant. Me, Fred and George could not make pranks because she does not like it. But she took us to a place called Disneyland i tink. It was amazing. It was full with princess so Ginny obviusly love it and it had things that you would walk in and that thing started to move. At first I went whit Fred and George and we got really scared and started to scream and people would look at us and laugh. But we didn't care. Oh that place was so big that in a full day we didn't saw it all."  
" Really? Uau it must have been amazing."  
" And was. And we went to a place named cinema."  
" What's that?"  
" It's a place were muggles see movies."  
" What is a movie?"  
" It's one thing were the images move. And she bought me muggle clothes. And we went to a concert."  
" What's that?"  
" It's a thing that people go and sing and than you can listen to their songs and you can sing with them."  
" Really?"  
" Yes. It was amazing."  
" What was your favorite song."  
" It's one song named " Don't stay low "."  
" Can you sing it?"  
" Me?"  
" Yes you silly."  
" Well... Yes I can."

" Uau. The music is amazing and your voice is beutiful."  
" Ohh. Thanks Ced."  
" Your welcome. And what movie did you see."  
" Oh. It was "Jack and Jill". Me, Fred and George love it."  
" Really. Why?"  
" It's a comedy movie."  
" Oh. That explains everything.  
" But almost in the end I cried."  
" You? Crying? Why?"  
" Well... Jill was quite anoying and Jack got mad at her so she left his house so she would end up passing crhistmas alone. But then Jack went for her and said sorry and then he took her to his home and they passed the crhistmas together." ( **A.N: I really cried in this part. I just love it.)**  
" Uau. Hey uhm... Well I went to a place in my holidays and I bought this to you."-Cedrc gave me a bracelet

" Cedric. It's beutiful. Thank you so much."- I said hugging him.  
" You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I was scared that you wouldn't."  
" Well you got scared for nothing. I love it. And you. What have you done on your summer?"  
" Oh I went to the beach."  
" O my aunt took us there to. Sorry."  
" No problem. I went to the pool."  
" My aunt took us there too. Sorry again."  
" No problem Mel."  
" It's just... I went to so much places and they were all so big and... Well you know... I'm not the most rich person in here and everytime I do something like this I mean... I'm not used to this to do this kind of things andI'm just really happy.  
"Hey Mel it's okay. Don't worry with that. In fact I love seeing you like this. You are just so happy. And that is very good Melody. Very, very good."- he said smilling.  
" Thnaks"  
" You're welcome. So did you went to some more places?"  
" No not really. We had to live then."  
" And how is your aunt?"  
" Oh she really doesn't like me, Fred and George very much."  
" Really? Why?"  
" Well... We are always pulling pranks and we talk a lot and everything like that..."  
" So she does not like you?"  
" Yup."  
" How can someone not like you?"  
" I don't know."  
We talked lunch time. After that Ron, Harry and Hermione come to ask me if I could go with them and tell them abaut the school. I of course said yes. At dinner I sat at my usual spot. In the middle of Fred and George. Then after dinner we went to our dorm. Fred, George, Lee and I had been up until late. As we do every I went to bed i kissed Fred and George cheek and hugged Lee. I just hope my first lesson tomorrow is not potions. Snape does not really like me and my brothers. I don't know why. We are the cutest things here at the scholl.

 **Heyyy! Sorry I don't update for quite a long time. School. And now I don't have cellphone so probably I'm going to take another long time to post this. But hey here is a new chapter. It's a big one and it does have new POV's. Do you like them? You tink I should go make new? Please let me know! So I just wanna say thank you for all the votes and views that the history had been getting. I did never though that it would have all of this. Thank you so much! Love you all! :) :) :)**

 **P.S: Sorry abaut the grammar mistakes. I don't do it on porpouse. And if you are asking let's pretend that she is the girl in the photo of the outfitt ok? The girl name is Lindsay Hansen. Go see some photos if you want. Vote and comment please.**

 **P.P.S: I have a one shoot post. It's during the battle of Hogwarts. If you want go read it and tell me what you tink. And I do have some more so... If you like I can post the others too :) :)**

 **Goodbye :)**


End file.
